Honor The Fallen
5,330 +1 Remarkable Reward Box |region=Meridian Lake Shrine Shrine of Kings Sun's Climb |type = Side Quest |enemies: = Glinthawk Snapmaw}} Honor The Fallen is a side quest in Horizon Zero Dawn. Synopsis Sun-Priest Namman wishes to support Sun-King Avad's push for peace by helping three pilgrims from different Tribes in the region mourn loved ones lost during the Red Raids. The first is an Oseram pilgrim, Brageld, who along with a number of other Oseram wishes to visit the Shrine of Kings to remember those who were held as slave builders. Brageld explains that his lover died in the Sun-Ring under Jiran's reign. As he was one of the slave builders that helped construct the Shrine, he wants to see his lover's handiwork and craftsmanship as a way of remembering and honoring him. However, his way is blocked by a Sun-Priest who refuses to let any Oseram near the Shrine. The priest, known as Abiding Jahamin, states that he wishes to be alone in the retreat, and has little tolerance for outsiders, believing they will defile the shrine. Aloy speaks with Jahamin and learns that he is a loyal follower of the late Sun-King, vocal in his discontent with the current state of the Carja and the Sundom. After hearing enough of Jahamin, Aloy finally convinces the Sun-Priest and his guards to leave. Upon entering, Brageld becomes upset at seeing the vandalized Shrine, saying that by defacing it, the Carja have forgotten and ignored the efforts of the slaves. Aloy departs the mourning Oseram, wishing him peace. Aloy then makes her way to the Lake Shrine at the edge of the Jewel to assist the Utaru pilgrim, Rea, who came to grieve for her companion who fell while the two were escaping from slavery. After clearing the area of Snapmaws to allow safe passage for Rea, the Utaru explains how she was a slave during Jiran's reign, and during the Liberation managed to escape with her companion, who fell during their getaway. Parting with a warning that the area will not remain safe for long, Aloy leaves to clear the way for the final pilgrim. To the east of Meridian lies Sun's Climb, a small mesa where a Banuk pilgrim, Kimik, intends to paint a mark of remembrance for the Banuk shamans that vanished during Jiran's reign. However, attracted by the Spire, a number of Glinthawks have perched on the mesa, rendering it unsafe for the Banuk to approach. After defeating the Glinthawks, Kimik paints his mark, briefly explaining to Aloy the meaning and reasoning behind the ritual. After Aloy returns to Namman in Meridian, he thanks her, and informs her that her actions have spurred the other Sun-Priests to consider joining Namman in reconciling with the other tribes. Objectives # Talk to Mournful Namman # Go to the Shrine of Kings ## Talk to the Oseram Pilgrim ## Talk to the Sun-Priest ## Talk to the Oseram Pilgrim # Go to the Lake Shrine ## Kill the 2 Snapmaws ## Talk to the Utaru Pilgrim # Go to the Sun's Climb ## Go to the Top of Sun's Climb ## Kill the 3 Glinthawks ## Talk to the Banuk Pilgrim # Return to Mournful Namman Walkthrough Trivia * If this quest has been completed before The Looming Shadow, Namman will join Aloy as an ally in Meridian. Category:Side Quests